Legend of the Crypt-Raiser
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A story where the Dragonborn was already established in Skyrim when he was captured, already had a home, friends, the beginnings of a family. He wanted to simply live his life with those he cared for but he knows with this knew threat on the horizon...he would have to take up arms to defend his home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people. A bit of basic info before we begin the story. This story has a Dragonborn who is already established in Skyrim at the beginning of the story, even if he isn't very well known outside of his hold, and already has some influence and connections, even a small family (not a wife but children and an adoptive sibling). You'll find out more about his and his story by reading but at the bottom of the story is a small Bio about him covering his main strengths, what minor skills he uses, etc. I'm also going to be taking requests from people who want to submit their own Dovakhin to me to fill in one of two rolls. I want my Character to have a love interest as well as a best friend. The love interest, if I don't get a good female Dovakhin submission, is going to be likely Aela or Serana. The best friend is…well I'm not sure to be honest. Any submissions (which would be a character that you the reader actually use to play) won't be Dovakhin but I will allow them to have a shout or two of their own that they use. Two more small things before we begin: 1. I would appreciate if people submitting their Dovakhin for my story as the lover or best friend would do the Skyrim 'Dragonborn character meme' thing (Just go to DeviantArt and type in 'Skyrim Meme' and you'll see what I'm talking about. 2. Is that my Character is from Falkreath and Jarl Siddgeir isn't an asshole here and neither is General Tulius.**

Legend of the Crypt-Raiser

Chapter 1

-Hadvar-

Sighing he saw the Horse thief, Lokir, fall to the ground with an Imperial arrow in his back after trying to escape. "Anyone else feel like running?" his Captain demanded angrily as he had to resist the urge to scowl, having a great dislike for the woman who seemingly took joy in killing. He was far from innocent himself, the blood of many Stormcloaks and bandits wetted his blade, but he didn't enjoy killing, he didn't take pleasure in causing suffering. There was a difference between feeling pride that you bested a worthy opponent or kept someplace safe from suffering and just taking merriment in watching men and women die.

Looking at the last man by the carts he frowned as he saw no more names on his list, "You there step forward." He ordered as the tied up man calmly strode towards them, seemingly unfazed by the waiting executioner's block. "What's your name?" he asked as he got a good look at the Breton in front of him.

"Osiris," the Breton declared proudly "Osiris Crypt-Raiser. Head and founder of the Clan Crypt-Raise of Falkreath, court wizard of Falkreath, and Thane of Falkreath hold.". As the man spoke he took in the Breton's slightly battered and bruised appearance. The now named Osiris was tall and pale, with ebony black hair that flowed back of the man's shoulders past his neck, a few braided locks on each side that went back with the flowing mane. The man's physical build, while nowhere near the level of sheer muscle he had seen on many of his Nord Brothers and Sisters, was still clearly strong. It was the man's face that drew his attention though but it wasn't the clearly visible laugh lines, nor the almost claw like tattoos bellow the man's eyes or even the small goatee the man had…but the man's eyes. The bright eyes of the self-named Osiris Crypt-Raiser shined with merriment and knowledge even in the dire situation they found themselves in.

"Hah," the Captain snorted derisively "as if I'd believe such a farfetched lie.".

"It isn't a lie oh foolish one." Osiris said calmly, "but the truth. Your men captured me as I was crossing back over the border after hunting down a bandit group that killed several of the Falkreath guards under orders from my Jarl. I was already tired and I assume one of them struck me from behind. Must have been pretty hard too if I only now woke up.".

"Captain," he spoke up "this man's not on the list.".

"I've heard enough of his lies," the Captain snarled "so forget the list. He goes to the block.".

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the man in front of him with genuine sincerity "I'll see that your remains are returned to the capital of Falkreath hold.".

"It's alright," he said calmly, noticing General Tulius walking over out of the comer of his eye, likely trying to find out what was taking so long "but don't be surprised when Siddgeir withdraws his support from the Empire because of your decision.".

-Osiris-

"What is this?" the man whom he assumed was the General demanded while storming over "Why would Jarl Siddgeir withdraw support from the empire?".

"That would be because of your bloodthirsty captain sentencing me to the block despite the fact that I am not only not on your list of individuals to execute but have already stated that I am the Court Mage and Thane of Falkreath.".

"Is this true?" the General demanded of the Captain and the man with the list, both of them nodding even if one did so reluctantly. The general seemed thoughtful for a moment before deciding "We will travel to Falkreath after this and verify his story with the Jarl himself. If it's true then you shall be free and you," the man shot a stern look at the female captain, "will be demoted. If it isn't then you shall be executed then.

Nodding in gratitude to the man he walked over and stood next to the man with the list, ignoring the glares the female captain was sending his way as he watched the execution of those who he had discovered on the wagon ride over were Stormcloak soldiers and their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak himself.

As he was watching the executions he thought he heard a sound in the distance, "What was that?" he wondered aloud, a question being asked by other soldiers as well before the General, who he was sure he had heard called Tulius, spoke up.

"It's nothing," the man declared "likely just the roar of a Troll echoing off the mountains, carry on.".

Then the roar happened again only louder as he looked up to see the approaching form of a dragon winging its way over, "Sentries, what do you see?" the Captain demanded as he looked at her in pure shock at her stupidity before yelling when he saw the dragon roar, causing the sky to darken and meteors to begin raining down from the sky.

Reacting quickly he leapt back, grabbing onto the man with the list as he did so to pull them out of the way of one of the meteors before hearing the General call out "Soldiers! Guards! Get the townspeople to safety! Archers! You're with me! Charge!".

"That's a brave man." he said a nod of respect to the General before glancing over and scowling as he saw the Stormcloaks using the attack to flee, some out of the gates and some into a keep.

Tulius clearly saw it too as the man called out "Hadvar! You and Osiris head to the keep and eliminate any Stormcloaks you find trying to escape!".

"Yes General Tulius!" the man with the list, who he assumed was Hadvar, called out to the Imperial commander before turning towards him "Come on, let's go!" as he nodded and took off along side the Imperial soldier, both of them leaping over the falling meteors as they charged towards the keep and got inside just as a crashing sound just outside the door indicated that they were blocked in.

"Come here," Hadvar spoke up after a moment of them getting a their breath back from the panicked sprint they just did "let me cut those bindings off.".

"Thanks." he said as he rubbed his writs, using a slight healing spell to remove the chaffing before shaking his hands and preparing the spell Dread Zombie in his left hand while he had a simple flame spell in his right.

"There should be some armor for you in one of these chests," Hadvar told him as he looked around at the chests and weapon racks, "I assume you won't be needing a sword.".

"I would actually," he said as he took one of the iron blades and placed it within a sheath but set it to the side "I never go anywhere without an actual weapon with me in case I run out of magicka. Unfortunately my armor was almost ruined by hunting down those bandits and my sword shattered while fighting them.".

"That's…honestly surprising," Hadvar spoke up while he pulled out some basic Imperial armor from a chest and stripped out of the rags he was wearing to strap it on "most mages refuse to use any weapon besides a dagger.".

"I'm not most mages." He said with a simple shrug before tying the final straps on his weapon and then placing the sword at his hip, putting a spare sword in an infinite pouch he found in one of the chests. "I would love to shake the hand of the man who made these." He said with a grin as he belted on the pouch which was a magical masterpiece, expanding the space within so it could hold any amount of items even if their weight stayed the same.

"It truly is a marvel." Hadvar spoke up, "But are you ready?".

"Not quite," he said shaking his head as he oved over to a table near the door with a few maps on it "I need to do one thing first.".

"A map?" Hadvar asked in surprise which turned into confusion when he brought over a quill and some ink and began drawing magical runes onto the back of the map.

"I've spent most of my life studying conjuration magic and have mastered it by this point," he explained "I've even made a few unique spells of my own, one of them being this. I place the enchantment onto the map, tie it to myself with a few drops of blood," as he spoke he pricked his finger with the tip of his sword as the blood fell onto the runes "and now whenever I go to a new location in Skyrim the map records it and I can use conjuration magic to summon myself there as long as I'm already outside when doing so.".

"That's amazing," Hadvar said in awe.

"Thanks," he said gratefully as he rolled up his map and placed it in his pouch "it took a long time to perfect but there's still room for improvement. The map only works for me and I can only bring one or two people with me at a time and, as I said, I need to have been there with the map. My old one caught fire in the bandit raid.".

"Ah," Hadvar said with a wince before shaking it off "anyway, let's move. We need to get rid of any Stormcloaks we come across.".

Nodding in agreement he pulled the chain by the gate and they set out, finding no Stormcloaks ahead but the droplets of blood indicated they had been there as they followed the trail through the next couple of rooms, finding no sign of Stormcloak activity bar the droplets until they got to what was clearly a torture room where he found two Imperials dead upon the ground.

Sighing sadly he used some lock picks to pick open a cage with a dead body in it to get the mage equipment inside it, which he knew would be valuable, as well as the gold and the spell tome for the Sparks spell. Turning towards the two dead bodies he cast his Dread Zombie spell as they both floated up before staring blankly ahead, waiting for his orders.

"They seem…different to other undead." Hadvar said, seeming uncomfortable with the necromantic minions.

"I managed to find a way to alter my necromancy spells so that they reanimate the dead body it's cast upon but it doesn't drag their soul halfway between this world and the afterlife and cause them to suffer. They still have their skills and strengths from life but they aren't suffering from it.".

"That's a relief at least." Hadvar said with a sigh before the continued on down the tunnel, voices growing as they did so before he held up his hand for Hadvar to stop and peaked around a corner and saw several Stormcloaks arguing about whether to stay or push on.

"Let's go." He said to Hadvar and the two undead as they charged around the corner, Hadvar running alongside him to fight the ones on the upper levels while his undead ran down to the bottom level of the room to fight the ones down there. Seeing the archers across the cavern he ran and, spying the oil on the floor, launched his flames as the fire rose up, burning the Stormcloaks as they fell to the ground with pained cries which were quickly silenced as they fell to the ground outside of the flames, their armor charred but intact as did all armors of Tamriel, the natural magics of the land preserving what was created far longer than they would be otherwise. Looking over he saw Hadvar and the undead finishing off the other Stormcloaks.

Nodding he took a bow from one of the defeated along with several arrows as they continued along the tunnels, running into nothing more than a few frostbite spiders before they got to what seemed to be the final cavern if the sunlight ahead was any indication. "Wait," Hadvar said to him, putting a hand out to stop him from going forward "there's a bear just a head, do you see her?".

"Yeah," he said with a grateful nod before turning to his two undead which he knew wouldn't last much longer and ordered "kill it." causing the two to charge forward, attacking the bear which quickly defeated them both but greatly weakened the beast which fell to his arrow once his undead had dissolved into ash.

"Come on," he said to Hadvar, "my home is a half day's walk from here, perhaps a little more. We can rest and resupply there before having my carriage driver take us to wherever we need to go.".

 **AN: As I promised, here's the character Bio (Please note that the skills are what he will focus on but not what he's already good/great at. Right now his only real developed skill is Conjuration as he's spent his life trying to master and further develop it)**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Name: Osiris Crypt-Raiser**

 **Race: Breton**

 **Main Weapon: Conjuration magic**

 **Backup Weapon: destruction magic**

 **Other major skills: alteration magic, illusion magic, restoration magic, enchanting, heavy armor**

 **Minor skills: one handed, sneak, lock picking, archery, blacksmithing, two handed, speech Alchemy**

 **Factions/Guilds (that he will join): Mage's College, Dawnguard, Imperials, Companions**

 **Other Facts: Thane of Falkreath, owns Lakeview (bedrooms, storage room, armory), hates thieves, best friends with Siddgeir, his Housecarl is like a sister, has three daughters**

 **Favorite Shouts (Future): cyclone, fire breath, ice breath, and disarm**

 **Favorite Daedra: Wait and see**

 **Family: wait and see**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there my people! I just got a brand new laptop so hopefully I won't have computer problems that will slow down and/or prevent me from updating…hopefully…anyway, to celebrate this I'm doing several updates at once…yaaaaay!**

 **AN2: With my new computer I want to try and get Skyrim for my computer so I can use Mods and Console Commands (as I have friends who do so and it looks awesome!) but I want some suggestions for which mods to get. Some of what I'm looking for are mods that add new spells, unique armor/weapons, new shouts and a Lightsaber…I want a Skyrim Lightsaber…Anywho, if you have a mod (or mods) that you want to recommend then go to the Review box and put in the name of the mod, what it does, and where to get it.**

 **AN3: I'm removing Serana from the running for pairing (she'll instead form a sister like bond with Osiris) and now I'm planning on either having Aela the Huntress, Jarl Elesif the Fair, or an OC character who would preferably be either an archer or a melee fighter...or maybe a restoration person…AGH! Just don't make any OC pairing girl suggestions be a similar combat build to Osiris!**

 **AN4: No point to this one, on with the story!**

Legend of the Crypt-Raiser 2

Chapter 2

-Osiris-

"How much farther?" Hadvar asked tiredly as they trekked onwards towards his home, Lakeview Manor, the sun having long since set as the twin moons rose up to provide ethereal light to hasten their journey.

"Stop complaining," he said rolling his eyes "I thought you were a trained soldier. How is this little hike making you tired?".

"I just escaped Helgen during a dragon attack after going through a raid to capture Ulfric Stormcloak and most of the man's generals," Hadvar scowled at him "and once we escaped we began this Aedra damned hike towards your home and had to kill a bandit group along the way!".

"It was only three bandits," he said, brushing off the man's aggravation "and you only fought the archer, my frost atronachs did the rest.".

"How the hell are you not tired?!" Hadvar exclaimed, the Imperial Soldier completely brushing off what he had said.

"I have three daughters." He explained with a small smile, "Just keeping track of them is more than enough training to have enough energy. Anyway, we're almost there, that Talos statue," he pointed up at the ancient Shrine where travelers would come to worship in secret "means that we'll be able to see my house in a minute.".

"Oh thank the eight!" Hadvar said with a relieved sigh, the man completely ignoring the 'illegal' Talos Shrine as Hadvar, while a loyal solider to the Empire, was still a Nord and still worshipped Talos in spirit.

After another few moments of walking in silence he spoke up "Just around the corner of that rock face there and we'll be at my home," he told Hadvar, the Imperial's eyes lighting up happily "but I feel that I should warn you-" he tried to explain before Hadvar sped up and jogged around the corner…only to freeze when a scimitar was placed at the soldier's neck by a very angry Housecarl who leapt down from a tree branch.

"Take one more step and you die." The voice of his loyal Housecarl and friend hissed to Hadvar, the solider gulping audibly.

"Rayya," he called out firmly "stand down!" making his Housecarl, friend, and honorary sister drop her scimitar as she spun around and leapt forward to embrace him.

"Osiris!" she exclaimed happily "We were so worried about you! You were supposed to be back days ago!".

"Those bandits stole some horses and got a decent head start with them," he groused as he returned the hug "and then an idiotic Imperial Captain had me captured and planned to execute me with the Stormcloaks…one General Tulius was less than pleased with her decision and called it off.".

"Well that's a relief," Rayya said happily as she reclaimed her dropped weapon, taking a moment to further examine a still shaken Hadvar "I'm guessing this General Tulius sent him," she pointed at Hadvar with her Scimitar "to make sure you got back here safely as an 'apology'?".

At her questioning statement both he and Hadvar winced before he clarified "I'll explain over dinner but tomorrow I'm going to have Gunjar take Hadvar here up to Solitude while you take Llewellyn and the girls over to Falkreath, Siddgeir will look after you all for a while.".

"Is whatever's going on really that drastic Osiris?" Rayya asked him in shock as the trio moved over to the house where he assumed his family and his staff were waiting.

"More than you could possibly know Rayya," he told her seriously "and I'll be damned to Oblivion before I see you or the girls hurt.".

Rayya gave him a grateful smile at his statement before said smile turned mischievous as she threw open the front door to the Manor, calling out "Girls! Your father's home!".

The second she finished speaking thee small voices yelled out "Papa!" as he was knocked to the ground while his daughters threw themselves at him happily.

"Girls!" he cried out joyfully as they beamed up at him, doing their very best to keep him on the ground while he pushed to get onto his feet, the trio giggling all the while. "Hadvar," he said happily "I'd like you to meet my daughters Lucia, Sofie, and Runa." As he spoke each of their names he ruffled their hair as they giggled and playfully tried to bat away his hand.

"Hi there." Hadvar said with a small smile and nod while his daughters waved happily.

"Now come girls," he said as he ushered them into the house "lets head inside, you can interrogate Hadvar over dinner.".

"Okay!" they exclaimed happily before turning around and running inside, causing him to chuckle at their exuberance.

"They're certainly energetic," Hadvar laughed "what you said earlier makes a lot more sense now.".

"They certainly keep all of us on our toes." Rayya said with a fond smile at the direction the girls had run off to, the sounds of laughter echoing back towards them.

"I noticed you never mentioned their mother," Hadvar spoke up with a thoughtful frown before glancing at Rayya "or are you…".

"Oh no," Rayya denied with an amused smile "I met Osiris when we were children living in Falkreath and he became like a brother to me. When he was named Thane the Jarl named me his personal Housecarl due to our bond.".

"The truth is that they don't have a mother," he explained "I adopted them all. First was Lucia who I found in Whiterun. She never knew who her father was and when her mother died from illness she was cast out onto the streets by her Aunt and Uncle who also stole her family farm. I was heading up to go meet with the Court Wizard of Whiterun to see if he had any Spell Tomes I lacked and found her begging by the Gildergreen. In the end I wanted her to be happy and brought her back here with me.".

"When you brought a little girl back with you who called you Papa I nearly gutted you for carelessly fathering a child and never visiting her until she was older." Rayya laughed "you barely managed to calm me down enough to explain.".

"Now that sounds like a fun story." Hadvar laughed as they stepped inside the manor, standing in the entryway where Rayya walked over to a cooking pot to finish what looked like a stew while he noticed the girls playing with Llewellyn and Gunjar.

"Not for me it wasn't." he grumbled before continuing "The next one I adopted was Runa who, at the time, had the second name of 'Fair-Shield' which she shed a couple years ago when she wanted to take up my clan name of Crypt-Raiser. She was in the Orphanage in Riften back when it was run by a woman name Glynda.".

"Now I hear its run by someone named Grelod the Kind." Hadvar said with a thoughtful hum as he gave a calm shrug in response.

"And then there's little Sofie," he spoke up as he saw the daughter in question squealing happily while she playfully ran away from a laughing Llewellyn "I adopted her shortly after the rebellion started a few years ago. Her mother died when she was young but her father was a Stormcloak who died during one of the first battles leaving her to beg on the streets. I was staying in Windhelm at their Inn after having taken a journey to the College in Winterhold to try and study for a time under their Master Conjuration experts. I found her shivering on the ground as she tried to stay warm under a ragged blanket and couldn't just leave her lying there to freeze so I took her with me back to my room at the Inn and let her get warm. I guess you can figure out what happened from there.".

"You're a good man Crypt-Raiser." Hadvar said with a nod before frowning slightly and looking up towards the ceiling in thought "Wait, if I'm taking your carriage up towards Solitude to meet back up with General Tulius, and Rayya here is taking your daughters and the other person you mentioned over to Falkreath…then what are you going to do?".

"I'm taking my Horse over to Whiterun," he explained "the dragon looked like it was winging its way that direction and even if it isn't going to attack them its nest is probably that way. I couldn't forgive myself if lives were lost simply because I refused to give Jarl Balgruff a warning.".

"I assume you'll be passing through Riverwood then?" Hadvar asked and, once he nodded in the affirmative asked "Then could you pass on a message to my uncle Hadvar? He's the blacksmith there and I'd like to make sure he's had a warning of the dragon.".

"Of course." He said with a nod, respecting the man's desire to look out for family.

"Alright boys," Rayya called out to get their attention "food's ready so go relieve Gunjar and Llewellyn from having to look after the cyclones that are masquerading as children.".

"Alright Rayya." he said as he gave her an affectionate smile and moved into the Main Hall, giving a loud whistle which was clearly recognized by the others as the girls cheered loudly before running to their seats, taking up one side of the tale while Gunjar and Llewellyn sat on the other side, leaving the spots closest to him empty for Rayya and Hadvar while he took a seat at the Head of the Table.

"So girls," he began as Rayya began serving the Stew "have you been keeping up with your training?".

"Yes Papa!" the exclaimed proudly, their expressions conveying eagerness to be recognized for their work.

"I managed to get the Sun Fire spell you got for me to work." Lucia said proudly as she summoned the luminescent spell in her palm, even if the magic looked shaky.

"That's my girl!" he said proudly as Lucia smiled happily while Sofie and Runa cheered her on.

"I managed to use Bound Dagger." Runa said happily as she summoned the glowing ethereal weapon, using it to spear a piece of meat from her stew before the dagger dissipated and the food fell back into her bowl as she pouted.

"Way to go Runa," he said as he leaned over to ruffle her hair "I'm sure you'll be able to move up to the stronger conjurations in no time.".

"Thanks Papa." Runa said with a smile before taking a bite of stew.

"I managed to use Frostbite!" Sofie said excitedly "I even managed to freeze a wolf when it tried to eat the deer that Auntie Rayya Shot.".

"That she did." Rayya said with a proud smile at the happy girl who was being cheered on by her sisters.

"My daughters are each focusing on a different specialty in magic," he explained to a slightly confused Hadvar "Lucia is focusing on restoration magics both to heal anyone she cares about that gets hurt and because there are restoration spells that drive off or hurt undead in case any undead we summon go out of control.".

"Runa," he continued "wanted to take after my in being an actual 'Crypt-Raiser' and studies conjuration magic and, when she gains enough skill, I'll teach her the clan magics for summoning undead. While I'll teach the clan spells to Lucia and Sofie if they want they don't' plan to specialize in it.".

After Runa gave a proud grin he smiled at Sofie and finished "Sofie plans to focus on destruction magic to be able to protect her sisters in full out combat and they're all doing very well in their chosen fields.".

"And I make sure that they do exercises with practice weapons so they won't rely on Osiris' Hocus Pocus." Rayya added with a smirk causing him to simply blow a raspberry at her, breaking whatever tension remained at the table as it dissolved into laughter for the remainder of the evening.


End file.
